Clarice Di Lanza
Clarice Di Lanza '(クラリーチェ・ディ・ランツァ, ''Kurarîche Di Rantsa ) used to be a noble from the Demon Realm, but she abandoned such a lavish life style and decided to live in the human world due to the influence of Lilica's father, Felchenerow. She always has a composed personality and a smile on her face. When the Western Europe Spirit Sector sent Elsa to fight her to the death, Clarice saved her life by imbuing the power of the Arcana "Punishment" into Elsa. Clarice took for herself the power of the opposing Arcana '''Sorwat' (Sin). Introduction Players that choose Clarice are looking for a mobile character that possesses good reach and quick normals. In exchange for these Clarice has very poor stamina, but she can easily steal momentum and her opponent's health away very quickly. Description Clarice always has a composed personality and a smile on her face. She never fusses over trivial matters, she just enjoys the life he has. She used to be a high-noble from the Demon Realm, but she abandoned such a lavish life style and decided to live in the human world due to Felchenerow's influence (Lilica's Father). This still would not change the fact that she was a pure blooded demon though. After learning of her existence, the Western European Spirit Sector sent Elsa to fight Clarice to the death. In order to save Elsa's life, she imbued the power of the Punishment Arcana into her and took the power of the Sin Arcana. Her "Sin" arcana (Sorwat) resembles Heart's arcana. Clarice uses some kind of demon magic, pentagrams and summoning other demonic creatures when she is in battle. Starting Out 1 - Homing Approach JE is an excellent move when homing towards your opponent midscreen. The speed and range of this move is great and the recoil is more helpful than you would think. J1C is a great move when approaching a cornered opponent. It has huge potential as a cross up move and decent start up, when moving towards your opponent at high speeds it becomes very difficult for your opponent to tell what side they need to block on. 2 - Neutral Spacing As you may suspect, the La・Granfia series is extremely important to Clarice's neutral game, but they can also be her greatest enemy. She can be very scary to approach due to the range of these attacks, or she can whiff them all day and eat a 12k combo. Learning the range of these specials and when to throw them out safely is required knowledge to play this character. At certain ranges it is far too risky to rely on them, which is when Clarice takes to the air and zones her opponent out using her strong air movement and attacks. 3 - Hit Confirms JA is used for many air to air confirms, it's quick speed lets your position yourself correctly before having to chain into the rest of your combo. Long range hits off La・Granfia are easily combo-able off a homing cancel. 4 - Defense Clarice does not have a DP, dodge, or flash kick, but she does have 4C. 4C comes out in 1F, making it the fastest command normal in the game. You can use it to win clash battles and force your way out blockstrings. Combined with EFCs for easy combos, this becomes a deadly tool that your opponents will have to adjust to. Learning how to use this is "mission no. 1" of any Clarice player. All of your A moves can reflect projectiles, so Clarice generally has no problem against them. Arcana Selection Your selection in arcana will more or less determine your play style with Clarice. Wind Wind is a very popular choice for Clarice. The wind arcana can support your hit confirms and increase your damage. It makes Clarice even more agile than she already is, but you risk dying in only two or 3 combos. Wind's advancing guard is also nice for players that aren't used to using 4C. Skris is also useful as a zoning tool as you space with La・Granfia, throw one out whenever you have a free moment. Wind is a good selection for players that love to stay on the offensive. Earth The Earth arcana is great for people that want to use Clarice and improve her defense and health. The knock down off Earth's Kaichimon Mekkijin (Foot), all helps Clarice gain safe access to Il・Chroma. Earth is a good selection for players that want to play more defensively. Love Love is a strong arcana choice for most characters, and Clarice is no exception. Love balls do a good job of making her unsafe moves safer, the ability to float adds another dimension to her already strong air movement options, and the lockdown that love beam provides sets her up to use her 421 series for fullscreen zoning. Also, the above average meter gain that love provides particularly helps a character like Clarice who heavily relies on homing cancels to convert her random hits to damage. Category:Character Category:Nun Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Allies Category:Angel Category:Non-human Category:Immortality Category:Fatale femme league